


all those dirty thoughts of me (they were yours to keep)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Brady’s been antsy all summer, nerves and adrenaline for the upcoming combine and draft never quite leaving his system, and despite their tendency to use their fists on each other at every opportunity, they’ve always been close, so it’s no surprise when he wanders into Matt’s room one afternoon while Matt’s thumbing through instagram on his phone.





	all those dirty thoughts of me (they were yours to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of an article I read about how the Tkachuks used to throw each other through walls when they were growing up and it made me think of omega Matt and how Brady would never be able to settle for another omega after growing up with Matt throwing him through walls and beating the shit out of him. So, thanks person who wrote that.
> 
> There's a scene during sex where Matt scratches Brady's back and Brady starts bleeding, I don't think it deserves a tag, but I thought I'd mention it just in case.

Brady’s been antsy all summer, nerves and adrenaline for the upcoming combine and draft never quite leaving his system, and despite their tendency to use their fists on each other at every opportunity, they’ve always been close, so it’s no surprise when he wanders into Matt’s room one afternoon while Matt’s thumbing through instagram on his phone.

“Bored,” Brady says and drops onto the foot of the bed, the usual spruce and pine of his scent sharp with nerves and something else Matt can’t place.

“Sucks to suck,” Matt tells him without looking up from his phone; he knows how annoyed Brady gets when he doesn’t give him his full attention, but there’s been an itch under his skin all morning and it’s steadily been getting worse, so he can’t say he would mind trying to punch it out of his system at this point.

“Come on, entertain me,” Brady says and when Matt glances up, he’s laying face down on the bed, his fingers restlessly twisting the sheet underneath him.

“Go fuck yourself,” Matt says conversationally, not bothering to hide his amusement at Brady’s sullenness.

A low growl is all the warning Matt gets before Brady’s jumping on top of him and they’re punching each other; Matt’s phone goes flying and he hears it hit the ground with an ominous thud, but then one of Brady’s knees lands in the middle of his stomach and he’s too busy sucking in air to worry about it.

“Motherfucker,” Matt snarls as he tries to get Brady off of him; he punches Brady in the face, gets him high on his cheekbone and manages to get halfway sitting so he can shove Brady back and get more room to punch him.

He gets him in the jaw and again in the ear, but before Matt can do anything else, Brady punches him in the mouth and it feels like the bottom falls out of everything.

Matt feels his lip split, knows he’s bleeding, but it’s secondary to the need that bursts into his system, how he suddenly feels _empty_ and how he aches with it. Brady’s weight on top of him suddenly feels grounding, an alpha holding him down and keeping him safe while he’s in heat.

“Matt,” Brady says, worry replacing the anger in his voice, “are you…”

He trails off and cocks his head to the side, as if he’s trying to hear something just out of earshot; he takes a deep breath and then another, and Matt can see the moment it clicks in Brady’s brain, instinct trying to take over when presented with an omega in heat. Dimly Matt knows he should shove Brady off of him, put as much distance and as many locked doors as possible between the two of them until Matt’s heat passes and they both come to their senses. 

But Brady smells amazing, strong and unmated, and it’s like a tease to Matt’s rapidly clouding brain, mixing with the heat endorphins and instincts crashing through his system, and suddenly Matt can’t remember why this is such a bad idea.

“Matt, you, I think you’re,” Brady looks down at him, pupils blown wide, clearly affected by the pheromones Matt’s giving off; he leans down and rubs his cheek along Matt’s jaw, buries his nose in the hollow of Matt’s throat and moans. “Fuck, you smell so good,” Brady tells him, his voice rough, a low growl threaded through the words.

It makes Matt shudder and he can feel himself getting wet, slick starting to leak out of him and soaking into his boxers and shorts. “Brady, please,” Matt says and any other time he’d hate how needy and vulnerable he sounds, but he _needs_ so much, _wants_ Brady’s hands and mouth on him, needs to feel Brady’s knot splitting him open and if it will get Brady inside him faster, Matt will beg over and over again. 

Brady growls again, possessive and demanding, and starts pulling on Matt’s clothes, clearly frustrated by the lack of skin on display. “Take this off, come on,” Brady demands, sitting up enough to strip his own shirt off.

Matt tries to sit up but Brady immediately pushes him back down again, the same growl spilling from his throat; it’s hotter than it should be and so is the way he can see Brady’s fangs showing under his upper lip. It’s not the first time Matt’s ever had Brady bare his teeth at him and seen sharp canines instead of blunt teeth, but it’s the first time it’s been for anything other than anger and it sends a shiver down Matt’s spine.

Matt swallows and manages to get his shirt off without getting up, Brady’s intense gaze on him the whole time. As soon as it falls out of his hand, Brady's back on top of him, biting at his mouth, then dragging his teeth down Matt’s neck, leaving little pricks of pain in his wake and it makes Matt gasp, wanting more, wanting Brady to lose all his control and just _take_.

Matt digs his nails into Brady’s shoulders when Brady bites at his jaw, then kisses the same spot, before scenting him again; everywhere Brady’s skin touches Matt’s is ramping up the need that’s flooding his system and making him increasingly desperate. He’s just so empty and he needs Brady’s knot inside him.

“Brady,” Matt whines, scratching at Brady’s shoulders, “please, I need you.”

Brady bites his jaw, sucks a bruise on to his collarbone before pulling back and looking down at Matt. “Mine,” Brady tells him, teeth bared in challenge, like he thinks Matt will argue with him. “My omega.”

Any other time, Matt might take him up on it: the idea of making Brady fight for it, prove that he was good enough to knot him, it makes him shudder, more slick dripping out of his hole. 

But right now, he’s too far gone for games: all he wants, all he _needs_ , is for Brady to fuck him, pin him down and make him take his knot.

“Yours,” Matt agrees breathlessly and bares his neck, lets his legs fall open so he’s spread out on his bed.

Brady’s scent goes sharp and a little sweet, black licorice layered over pine and spruce, and it makes Matt whine, needing Brady to touch him, anything to prove that he belongs to him; Brady drags his teeth down Matt’s neck, rubs his cheek in the hollow of Matt’s throat and along Matt’s collarbone before he bites him, sinks his teeth into the skin just above Matt’s shoulder.

It _hurts_ and it makes Matt relax, his body responding to an alpha dominating him, and if it was anyone else, Matt would never have let them bite him in the first place, but this is _Brady_ and Matt would trust him with everything, so it’s easy for him to relax into the rush of heat endorphins that flood his body and let Brady take care of him.

Brady pulls back and presses a kiss to the mark, nuzzles Matt’s jaw before skimming his hand down Matt’s side to play with the waistband of his shorts. “You smell so good,” Brady tells him again, his voice rough, “you’re so wet, baby, I can smell it, I bet you want me to touch you, don’t you?”

Matt flushes at the endearment, embarrassed by how much he likes it, and the image of Brady working him open with his thick, wide fingers makes him even wetter, and he’s so _empty_ , he aches with how much he needs Brady’s knot. 

“Please,” he moans and moves his hands so he can push his shorts off. “Please, alpha.”

Brady lets him move around enough to get the rest of his clothes off and then he pushes Matt onto his back, kisses him roughly before he stands up to strip out of his own clothes. He’s tenting his shorts, the bulge that’s visible is big enough that it catches Matt’s attention, even through the distraught feeling that starts when Brady stops touching him.

Matt can’t help the whine he lets out: his alpha should be touching him, should be fucking him, not standing up away from him; it’s only a few seconds before Brady’s back on top of him, scenting Matt’s neck to help him calm down, but it seems longer to Matt, his heat making him clingy and desperate. Dimly Matt knows his heats have never gotten this intense this fast, not even his first one, but trying to figure out _why_ takes more concentration than Matt has right now and he pushes it from his mind to think about later.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Brady soothes, pressing kisses to Matt’s jaw before he bites his lip and licks into his mouth; he scratches down Matt’s chest, blunt human nails barely leaving an real marks, but Matt knows Brady’s wolf is close to the surface: he can see it in the sharp canines curving down over Brady’s lip, hear it in the growl that never quite leaves his voice. It makes Matt feel better, that Brady’s as affected by what’s going on as he is.

“I’m gonna take good care of you,” Brady promises once he pulls back. He pinches Matt’s nipple and bites his neck, just next to his claiming bite; he does it again when Matt moans, using his teeth to make sure it bruises, so no one would be able to mistake it for anything other than what it was: a warning to other alphas, that Matt belonged to someone already, that he was _Brady’s_ , and the thought makes Matt whimper.

“Keep you nice and full, fuck you with my knot,” Brady goes on, pinching and twisting both of Matt’s nipples until he’s almost whining, “that’s what you want, baby, isn’t it? For me to fuck you until you pass out and can’t take any more?”

“Please, alpha,” Matt begs eagerly, wrapping his legs around Brady’s waist and pulling him closer, “please, I _need_ you.”

Brady’s dick presses against Matt’s ass, so close to where Matt needs him, sliding in the slick he’s leaking; Brady feels huge and Matt needs his cock inside him now.

“Of course, baby,” Brady tells him, rubs his thumb on Matt’s hip soothingly before he tries to shift back enough to move.

Matt growls suddenly, low and vicious, and digs his nails into Brady’s shoulders; absently he notes the blood dripping down Brady’s back and over his own fingers, sees how Brady inhales sharply and almost trembles trying to stay still and smells Brady’s scent get sharper, deeper, like he wants so much and he’s not sure if he should take it. “No, fuck me like this,” Matt tells him, needy and desperate, and it’s starting to show: his nails turning into claws and he feels his gums ache as his human teeth shift into sharp canines. “Now, alpha.”

He’s never lost control like this before, but somehow it seems fitting that he is now, here with Brady.

Brady nuzzles his jaw and takes a deep breath, presses his forehead to Matt’s throat before he threads his hand through Matt’s hair and tightens his grip so he can see Matt’s face when he slides his hand down to squeeze the inside of Matt’s thigh.

“You’re so wet and open for me,” Brady tells him, “so easy for me,” he adds and pushes Matt’s leg up and to the side so he’s spread open, vulnerable to whatever Brady wants to do to him.

Matt licks his lips and nods minutely because it’s true, he _is_ easy for Brady right now, he would take whatever Brady wants to give to him and beg for more. “Please,” he tells him, digs his claws into Brady’s upper arms and hopes Brady understands what he wants.

Brady shifts slightly and Matt snarls, his hands grasping at Brady’s back to stop him from leaving, but then Brady’s fucking into him and Matt moans, eyes closing at the sensation of finally being filled; Brady’s cock is thick, bigger than anyone else Matt’s ever fucked before, and it feels so amazing, like everything that happened before this happened just so they would end up like this together. 

Brady waits a few seconds before he starts to move, short, brutal thrusts that are just what Matt needs right now; Matt feels like he’s been on edge forever and he knows it won’t take much before he comes.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Brady says, pressing his lips to the claiming bite-mark high on Matt’s neck, the growl that’s never really left his voice vibrating in his throat; his fingers dig into into the skin on Matt’s thigh, hard enough that it’s going to bruise, and it makes Matt moan, the idea of everyone being able to see marks from Brady all over his body extremely appealing to him. 

“So hot and tight,” he adds, voice rough; he moves his hand from Matt’s thigh and rests it against Matt’s throat, thumb lightly stroking over the bite-mark. He puts a little bit of pressure on it, enough that it sends little shocks of pain down Matt’s spine and tangles with the pleasure building in his stomach. “Going to keep you nice and full,” Brady goes on, “fuck you with my knot until you’re knocked up, until you’re fat and round with my cubs.”

Brady pauses and looks uncertain for the first time, like what he said is starting to cut through the haze of heat surrounding both of them; it makes Matt flush, the little embarrassment he has left coloring his face, but it also makes him whine and pull Brady close, his instincts telling him that’s what he wants, what he _needs_ : for Brady to breed him, keep him knocked up and barefoot, home with their cubs. It happens sometimes and Matt knows it’ll pass with his heat, but he doesn’t remember it ever feeling this strong.

It’s something else Matt pushes away to think about later.

Matt feels Brady’s knot tugging at his rim when Brady thrusts into him and he forgets about anything except Brady pinning him to the bed and knotting him, _owning_ him.

“Brady, please,” Matt begs and wraps his legs around Brady’s waist, “alpha, I need you.”

“Fuck, Matt,” Brady says, the words almost a benediction in his rough voice; he wraps his hand around Matt’s cock and it only takes a couple strokes before Matt comes, toes curling like he hasn’t come in years before now. 

Brady comes almost immediately after Matt, thrusts a few times more, then spills inside Matt, his knot filling out; Matt feels so full, content to hold Brady to him and purr happily. 

After a couple seconds, Brady rubs his cheek along Matt’s jaw before he buries his face in Matt’s neck and inhales deeply. “You smell like me now,” Brady mutters, sounding smug and happy about it, even with the yawn in the middle of the words.

Brady settles on top of him, his weight heavy and grounding, it lets Matt close his eyes and relax a little, secure in the knowledge that his alpha is here taking care of him. “Try and sleep for a little bit,” he tells him, kissing along Matt’s jaw.

Matt purrs a little in encouragement and falls asleep, happy and sated until the next wave of his heat hits.


End file.
